Under the Mistletoe
by xFallenSpirit13x
Summary: Roxas is a little nervous about this Christmas mistletoes and his...first kiss. His first real kiss. He attempts to dodge them when Axel is around. He's not ready. Meanwhile, Axel tries to walk under one with Roxas. But, will one little song motivate him?


**A/N: I've had a terrible yearning to write an AkuRoku fanfic for awhile. IT. WOULDN'T. GO. AWAY. It kept poking me everywhere, saying 'Sierra, Sierra. You know you wanna write one. Write one about AkuRoku. WRITE ONE.' I told it to shut up. Of course, that led it to disturb me everywhere I was; In English, Science, Computers, ect...**

**So, finally I sit down, open up a new document, and then I said, "Wait, I don't even know what to write about!"**

**Sooooo, here you go Darlings:3, an AkuRoku fanfic! ONE SHOT! o: JUST IN TIME FOR CHRISTMAS! YAY~**

**I'm not into Justin Bieber, but the song is beast ;3 So, I had to use to.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: Yoai (Don't like? Don't READ), minor fluff maybe, I dunno .**

**Summary: Roxas is a little nervous about this Christmas mistletoes and his...first kiss. His first, real, real kiss. He attempts to dodge them when Axel is around. He's not ready. Meanwhile, Axel tries to walk under one with Roxas. But, will one little song motivate the blonde for the kiss?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Under The Mistletoe<span>**

He looked _so_ cute in a Santa hat.

Roxas adjusted the Santa hat on his head and looked at his lover, Axel, for a yes, no, or whatever. "Well?" Roxas asked, "How do I look? Do I look alright?"

Axel chuckled and adjusted the hat so it fit better over the blonde's soft spikes. "There," he smiled, "better."

He smiled and went back to the Christmas box that he and Axel were exploring. So far, they had found, a few lights, a small tree, a tree skirt, a garland two Santa hats, ornaments, books of Christmas carols, and a mistletoe.

"Ooohh, what's this?" Axel asked, kneeling down and taking the mistletoe from Roxas's fingers. The red head smiled, "Hello, Roxy~" his eyebrows did a weird up and down dance as he put it up and over himself and Roxas.

He closed his eyes and gave Axel a quick kiss on his cheek. Roxas leaned back so his hands were holding him up. His interest was sparked by the small tree, "Oh look! We could set up a tree," Roxas smiled nervously and laughed slightly. _That was close._ He took out the ornaments, garland, lights and the tree skirt.

Axel's shoulders sagged with disappointment. He was hoping for a better kiss, not one on the cheek. "Okay," He said glumly. He helped Roxas untangle the lights and garlands. Once the lights were untangled, Roxas fixed the tree, grabbed one end of the lights, and slowly walked around the tree like a May Pole.

The young blonde plugged the lights in and the tree lit up to a bright light. Roxas clapped, "Yay! Next the garland and ornaments." He gestured to the sparkly rope and colorful glass bulbs. "You thirsty?" he asked, steering away from the current subject for a moment.

"Uh, yeah. I just want a Coke." Axel said, accidentally getting his slender fingers tangled in the garland, "Don't worry. I-I got this." he smiled in reassurance.

Roxas headed into Axel's kitchen and opened the fridge, he look and spied some Hersey's Kisses. Well, if Axel got hungry, he can eat some Kisses. Roxas took two Cokes out of the box and closed the door by bumping it with his waist.

When Roxas came back into the room, Axel was in a fight for his live with the garland. So far, the garland was winning. Roxas sighed, set Axel's Coke on the table, opened his own and took a sip. He forgot he had the Hersey Kisses, so Roxas opened the bag. Little silver triangle like chocolates where inside, waiting to be shared with. Roxas took one out and said, "Hey Axel, want a Kiss?"

Axel immediately popped his head up and said a bit to quickly, "Yes." He puckered his lips and waited for Roxas's lips to connect with his.

"I'm not gonna feed it to you," Roxas said, holding out a Kiss.

"Pwease, Roxy." Axel begged, his lips went and slacked into a pout and his eyes blinked to wide.

Roxas rolled his eyes at his lover. "Fine, fine. Open." He said, unwrapping the wrapped and crumpling it up into a small silver ball.

Axel smirked and opened his mouth wide. Roxas placed the candy on Axel's tongue, and Axel closed his mouth, while he let the chocolate dissolve in his mouth, "Thank you, Roxy." Roxas smiled and gave Axel a quick peck on the lips. "Say, Roxas." Axel said, the melting chocolate preventing him from talking right. "Why won't you give me a kiss?"

"I just did, didn't I?" Roxas said. "Why don't we uh, put up the garland, we can cut it-." He failed to change the subject when the phone rang.

Axel sighed, "I'll get it." He got up and attempted to make his way to the phone, but after tripping about twice now, he gave up and crawled to the phone. He pressed the green button and placed the phone to his ear, "Y'ello?"

"Hello, Axel. It's me, Zexion."

"Oh, hey Zexi!" Axel sighed, happiness came to his voice.

Zexion sighed, "I see you still remember that ridiculous nickname," he wet his lips and said, "Listen, Demyx and I are throwing a Christmas party tonight and we wanted to invite you. I know it was last minute, but Demyx came up with the idea today and insisted that we have it tonight, or else he'd forget about the party later on. And you know Demyx, always forgetting things." A slight chuckle surpassed his lips.

Axel lowered his voice so Roxas couldn't hear, "Will there be mistletoes?"

"Plenty, Demyx is putting one up on each doorway as we speak. May I ask why?" Zexion asked, his brow furrowed.

"Roxas won't give me a real kiss, and the only way to get one is if we're under a mistletoe. Even then he wouldn't give me a kiss. I put one over us, and he just gave me a kiss on the cheek." He sighed and said ran a hand through the porcupine spikes he calls hair.

"Maybe Dem and I will help you with that,"

A voice was heard on Zexion's line, "What will I be doing?" Heh, Demyx.

"Nothing, just helping out Axel and Roxas." Zexion called back.

"Roxy? Ax? HI AXEL! TELL ROXAS I SAID HI!" Demyx yelled into the mouth piece.

Axel heard Zexion sigh. He probably guessed that Zexion pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Dem, he's not deaf..."

"Right," Demyx said, he took the phone and said, "Sorry, just got excited." he apologized and handed the phone back to Zexion.

"Tell Dem that its fine. Heh, can't hear that well with this phone." Axel admitted as he scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "But anyways, we'll be there, Zexi. See you then. Bye."

Zexion sighed at the nickname once again and bid a goodbye to Axel, "Goodbye, Axel." and hung up.

Axel placed the phone back on the charger, clapped his hands to together and said, "Alrighty, Rox. Get ready-Wahh!" he turned around and Roxas gave him a heart attack.

The mini blonde was standing right behind Axel, his blue orbs staring at Axel in an innocent manner. "Sorry," he apologized.

"D-did you hear what I was talking about?" Axel asked. A fear crept into him that Roxas heard what he and Zexion were chatting about. Shit, if Roxas heard, he wouldn't want to go to Zexion and Demyx's party. But, on the other hand, Roxas actually would. Considering he hasn't seen Zexion or Demyx for a long time. Roxas just wouldn't wanna be seen with or around Axel.

"Uhh, no? Who was it? Kairi? Namine?" Roxas asked, eagerness snaking its way into his voice.

"Ughh, why would you expect a call from _Kairi_? Kairi of all people?" Axel said in pure disgust. Not like he had anything against her, its just, she told the police that he attempted to kidnap her when Axel was clearly following his 'boss's' orders. Whatever, long story.

Roxas shrugged, "I dunno,"

"Well, it wasn't Kairi or Namine. Guess again." Axel's face was painted with a creepy, but soft smile.

"Uhh, Xigbar?"

"Nope."

"Xaldin? Luxord? Xion? Xemnas? Am I even close?" Roxas said, the thought of giving up in his mind.

"The name starts with a 'Z'" He hinted for the blonde.

Roxas thought and racked his brain for a name that started with 'z', then a very dim lightbulb went off in his mind: _Zexion_. "Oh! Zexion called!" he finally said, he couldn't contain his excitement, cuz his old friend Zexion had called. But wait, how did he find their number? Oh well, a question to ask for another day.

"Yeah!" Axel chuckled, "He and Demyx are throwing a Christmas party and they want us to come."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"And Zexion just now called us?" His mouth hung open in shock, "Why?"

The red head shrugged and said, "Zexion said that if they didn't have it tonight, Demyx would forget about the party idea later on,"

"Well, I guess I'll go take a shower and get ready," Roxas said, going to the room both he and Axel shared. After awhile, he came back with two towels and a set of fresh clothes. Roxas walked into the bathroom, closed the door and started the shower.

Meanwhile, Axel was getting his fresh set of clothes together, after he got that job done. He went and began to fix the small tree up a bit. He put the skirt under it and put some ornaments on it. Axel walked around the tree and spotted the sparkly garland that he was in a fight with earlier that day.

Axel hissed at it and kicked it, "You are _not_ going on this tree, mister. You are staying _right there_. Hear me?" He shook himself out of that and realized that he was talking to a garland. A non-living, non-moving, garland. What. A. Nutcase.

The shower turned off and a few minutes later, Roxas came out, his hair still slightly wet and a new change of clothes. "Alright, Axel. You can take a shower. I'm gonna finish getting ready." Roxas said, going into their bedroom and closing the door.

The red head took his clothes and found the towels Roxas previously used. He put them up so he could use them and turned on the shower. Axel stripped down and began his shower.

After washing his hair and body, Axel felt clean and jumped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, and took the other towel and rubbed his hair so it was slightly damp.

Next, Axel took out his shaving kit, he never shaved, _no_. This was like his...third time using it. Why didn't he just give it away? Who knows. Axel never did need to shave, maybe he only used it to feel more..._grown up_. Not like he needed to grow up. Axel was a mature adult, he just has a childish side to him. Everyone does.

Including Zexion.

God knows, no one wants to see Zexion hyper off of sugar _again_. It was completely chaos. He was basically worst then Demyx.

Axel decided that he didn't need a shaving, so he put the kit away and began to brush his teeth. He had to remind himself to bring some mints with him to the party. Didn't wanna have bad breath when he's gonna kiss his Roxy-kins.

Axel began to dry himself off and put his clothes on. He looked nice; a red dress shirt (two of the top buttons were undone, just to make himself look sexy), black slacks and a charming smile. Ohh yeah. He's ready.

He exited the steamy bathroom while humming a Christmas tune, Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree to be exact. Axel opened the bedroom door and met Roxas in there, "Hey Roxy, almost ready?" he asked.

"Almost," the blonde said, putting his dress shoes on. He succeeded with that task and took his hair gel from the top of the dresser and excused himself to the bathroom to make sure his already gravity defining hair stayed where it was, well, it's not like its going anywhere. Even in water, his hair would stay perfectly still.

Axel nodded and began to put on his socks and shoes. Axel searched around the room to find some breath mints. He knew there was a box in there _somewhere_. He bought some a couple of days ago. He checked his already worn pants and no mints were found.

"I'm ready. What are you looking for, Ax?" Said a voice behind Axel.

Axel's head perked up as if he's been caught stealing money from his mom. "My...money." he finally said and looked back at his blonde lover.

Roxas pointed to the dresser and said, "I put it up so I didn't wash it by accident."

"Oh, thanks, Roxy." Axel said, pushing himself off from the ground, walked to the dresser, plucked his money and put it in his pocket.

The blonde nodded enthusiastically, "You're welcome. Now are you ready? I wanna go and see Zexion and Demyx!"

"You're starting to sound like a kid now, Rox." Axel said, straightening his shirt, he smiled at his lover, "And that's fine with me." The red head smiled as he accomplished the look. "'M ready, let's hit the road." He grabbed his coat and the car keys.

Roxas was the first to leave the room, he got his coat out of the closet, slipped it on rather quickly and waiting anxiously for Axel.

"Let's go, kiddo." Axel said, zipping up his coat. Roxas stepped out of the apartment and Axel locked their door.

Let's just say, Roxas was the first to the car. The kid was like an eager beaver. Axel got into the car, started it and the two began their journey to the party.

••••••••••••••

As the couple made their way to the front door of the party, Roxas noticed a mistletoe.

_Shitshitshitshitshit!_ His mind screamed to him.

Meanwhile, in Axel's brain, it was screaming to him, _Fuckyeah!_Fuckyeah!__Fuckyeah!__Fuckyeah!__

"Uhhh, Axel? I forgot something in the car, go in without me, 'kay?" Roxas said, making his way back to the car.

The red head's shoulders deflated, "Okay, I'll be inside." he said, making his way through the crowd and finally making his way inside to the warm and somewhat welcoming party.

Zexion greeted Axel at the door, he was taking everyone's coats, "Hello Axel! Glad you could make it? Where's Roxas?" he said, helping Axel take off his coat and looking around for the little blonde.

"He forgot something in the car," Axel mumbled, "Zex? How can I make Roxas give me a for reals kiss?"

Zexion placed a hand over his mouth in thought, "When Demyx and I began dating, I was like Roxas. Avoiding a real kiss. Then, Christmas time came around and I would dodge each mistletoe there was. So, finally, a Christmas song came on the radio; and I finally kissed Demyx. Could work. I'll have Dem find a nice song." Zexion took off to find his lover and was soon washed into the loud crowd.

Roxas slowly made his way inside and Axel walked back out so he could try the kiss again, but as he was walking out. His old buddy, scratch that, old drunken buddy, Luxord, walked in.

Luxord noticed the mistletoe and a goofey grin settled into his features, "Ello mate," he began.

Axel, a bit frightened, turned red, "Uhh, sorry, Lux. I gotta go find Roxas." he hurried away from the drunken Britain and made his way to his blonde. "Roxy! Hurry! Before Luxord comes and kisses me," he ushered the small blonde into the crowded house and looked around for the drunk man.

The small blonde was about to say something, but it was probably better to keep his mouth shut. Might lead to another crazy story that no one, not even Roxas, would understand.

Axel shook his head slightly as he wrapped his arm around his blonde. This is going to be interesting.

••••••••••••••

Axel soon realized that it was hopeless that Roxas would kiss him. Maybe he would on New Years, or Valentines day. It didn't matter now, Axel had opened about two to three beers and let himself go. Roxas would have to drive them back home, that was for sure. He was just a little buzzed, but still. It's better to be safe than sorry.

He was sitting on the couch while Roxas was talking to Demyx and Namine. Axel took another swig from the bottle and started to sing an out of tune version of 'Grandma Got Ran Over By A Reindeer'. He was loud, yes, but half the party left and it was just him, Zexion, Demyx, Kairi, Luxord, Roxas, Namine, Saix and Xemnas. Everyone was in the room but Saix and Xemnas.

They were probably "borrowing" the guest room and borrowing one of Demyx's condoms.

Axel bet with all his $25 dollars that Saix was, at this very moment, going berserk on Xemnas. He didn't wanna find out.

Zexion whispered into his lovers ear and Demyx smiled. "Gotcha!" He said as he went over to his iPod dock and looked for a song. He smiled as the song was there and found. He looked at Zexion, who was going to Axel and trying to get his lazy ass up.

"Come on, Axel. You can kiss Roxas." Zexion said, trying to push the red head out of the seat he was in.

"No, I'm scared to sing." Axel slurred.

"You're not singing!" Zexion said, finally getting Axel up. The slate-haired man looked up at Demyx and nodded. Demyx smiled and pressed play.

The sound of bells were heard, and a soft playing of the guitar was heard.

_It's the most beautiful time of the year_  
><em>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer<em>  
><em>I should be playing in the winter snow<em>  
><em>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<em>

_I don't want to miss out on the holiday_  
><em>But I can't stop staring at your face<em>  
><em>I should be playing in the winter snow<em>  
><em>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<em>

Roxas looked around as the song played, was that Justin Bieber? Wow, sounds like he swallowed a man or something. He looked at his drunken Axel, walked over to him and took his hand, "Come on," he smiled.

Roxas got the courage. Just one kiss. Just one kiss. He told himself.

The others smiled as Roxas took Axel and they stood next to the mistletoe.

Roxas smiled and sang along softly to the lyrics, "_Eh, love. The wise men followed the stars, just like I followed my heart. And it led me to a miracle_." he slowly walked under the mistletoe and continued, "_It's the most beautiful time of the year. Lights fill the streets, spreading so much cheer. I should be playing in the winter snow. But I'ma be under the mistletoe_." he hooked his arms around Axel's neck, Axel leaned down and Roxas sang, "_With you, with you. With you, with you_."

Axel smiled, despite the buzzed feeling, this was beautiful.

"Axel," Roxas said, "I wanna be under the mistletoe with you." he smiled and placed his lips on his lovers lips. Axel's part of the kiss was a little sloppy, but it was okay. Roxas kissed Axel slowly and passionately.

The two finally pulled away for air, Axel smiled and said, "Merry Christmas, Roxas."

Roxas chuckled, "Merry Christmas, you drunk fool."

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! Okay, I hope you enjoyed it. I kinda forgot about it and...yeah .<strong>

**R&R it helps me alot! **

**Soo...did'ja like it? XD lmao tell the truth. **


End file.
